A Fine Line
by xAlennahx
Summary: There is a fine line between best friends and lovers. Grimmichi.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback _

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

My best friend for 13 of my 17 years in this life.

My first real friend.

"_Watch where you are going!" "Sorry…"_

"_What, wanna fight?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Okay let's be friends then!"_

The boy who I can laugh with all day.

"_How can you even make pancakes THIS black?"_

"_Well you cook then Ichi, since you're sooo awesome. Besides, black or not, the awesome mister Jeagerjaques' pancakes are delicious."_

_He proceeded to eat them… and spit them out._

The boy with whom I fight a lot.

"_What did you just say? Imma kick ya head in Ichi!"_

"_I'd like to see you try, bitch!"_

The boy who I have had sleep-overs with almost every week.

"_He Grimm?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Stay with me." _

"_Of course."_

The boy who stole my first kiss.

"_He Ichi! You never guess what I did today! I kissed a girl!"_

"_What was it like?"_

"_Like this…"_

The boy who I have had sex with multiple times.

"_It's not like I am a virgin, Grimm."_

"_You are with guys."_

"_So are you."_

"_Shut up, will ya."_

xx

Ichigo was staring was staring at the window during homeroom, thinking about his best friend. He tends to do that a lot. He was looking down, seeing some girl holding hands with a boy.

'Where lies the line between best friends and lovers?'

It was a question which bothered him lately. He and Grimmjow were best friends. Had been that since they met when they were four years old. The guy was eccentric and a little weird, but Ichigo loved him to death. The thing was, if you thought about being best friends or being lovers, they were neither.

Best friends laugh a lot together. But so do lovers and so do they.

Lovers kiss. Best friends… not so much. But Grimmjow and Ichigo did.

Lovers liked being together and so did Grimmjow and Ichigo. But then again, best friends are always together too, aren't they?

Grimmjow and Ichigo slept in one bed often. Lovers certainly did that. Ichigo wasn't so sure if best friends were supposed to do that. Hell, they had sex lots of times. Best friends SURELY didn't do that.

But, they weren't all loveydovey like the couple Ichigo was looking at now. Of course, there were hugs when one was sad. Or sometimes even kisses. But most of the time not.

'So best friends with benefits then?' Ichigo sighed.

"Whatcha looking at Berry?"

Ichigo looked up in shock, to see blue eyes staring at his, one centimetre from his face.

"You're in my personal space again, Grimmjow."

"Like I care."

Ichigo laughed at that. 'The idiot.'

"Soooo… were you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking about what an utterly annoying prat you are." 'Well, that was partly true.'

"Hmpf."

Ichigo looked at his friend, who was sitting on his desk now looking outside, at the same couple Ichigo had been looking at.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

Grimmjow looked at his best friend and grinned.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?"

Ichigo felt himself blush and was glad his classmates attention was somewhere else.

"Yeah sure, but, didn't you have some 'hot date with a D-cup'?" He quoted Grimmjow's own words.

"Yeah but I ditched her. I'm home alone. I'd rather grab some beer and play some games with you."

Ichigo smiled at him.

"Okay sure, shall I cook? Since you are alone. Wouldn't want you to eat black pancakes again."

"You'd make a lovely house wife."

Xx

When Grimmjow had Economy, Ichigo had a free period. He went to the rooftop, with some friends. He was sitting against the wall, munching on an apple and listening to a discussion between his friends. Keigo wanted to go to a new water park that night, but the others claimed it would be better the next day.

"There isn't that much time tonight Keigo!" Tatsuki was on the verge of screaming at the retarded boy, Ichigo noticed.

"Bu-but I heard there are lots of hot chicks there on Friday night!" Ichigo thought the hit on the boys head wasn't that necessary, but he kept his mouth shut.

"ICHIIGOOOO!"

"Hm?"

"Won't you come with me tonight? Pretty please."

"No, I'm sleeping over at Grimmjow's."

"Again?" It was Renji this time, who answered. Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, he asked me too. So what? Have always been doing that."

Rukia smiled at him. "Let them be Renji."

Little understanding Rukia. She had walked in on them one time at Ichigo's home. She didn't really care, but was upset about the fact nobody told her they were dating. Grimmjow (still half naked) had quickly explained they were just friends, but had some fun now and then. Rukia had been nodding, like she understood everything, but instead of watching Grimmjow, she had been looking at Ichigo. Ichigo realised she probably understood more than both of the boys themselves.

"Tomorrow we can go, though. Ichigo, invite Grimmjow too?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure. I'll text him, wait a sec." Ichigo quickly grabbed his IPhone. On the unlocking screen was a picture of a plush lion, who they called Kon. When Grimmjow and Ichigo were young, they had found it and 'adopted' it, as Grimmjow put it. Ichigo still had it in his room. On his background was a picture of the two of them. They were outside eating some ice cream. Their heads were pressed close, but they still barely fit in the frame. It was a funny picture. Ichigo opened his WhatsApp and quickly typed a message.

'Yo Grimm, the guys ask if we wanna go to that new pool tomoz?'

The boy got an immediate reply:

'Sure! I wanna see ma berry half naked.'

Ichigo shook his head 'pervert.'

"We're coming too."

He kept texting with his best friend while his other friends bickered about tomorrow.

Xx

"I'm gonna win this one. You'll see!"

"Nawh."

"Let's bet…"

"You are gonna lose anyway."

Grimmjow and Ichigo had been being silly when they started Mario Card on the Wii that midday, but now, it was a full blown race, full of honour. The funny thing, at least to Ichigo, was that Grimmjow sucked at it.

Ichigo glanced at his side, looking at Grimmjow. The boy was biting his lip, blue eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Returning eyes to the screen, Ichigo was more determined to win than ever.

"Almost there Ichi!"

But Ichigo was smart, he fired the blue shield thingy, as he liked to call it, and just before the finish- line and because of that, Grimmjow got second.

And of course, Ichigo first.

"You BITCH! That's not fair! I'm gonna strangle you!" Grimmjow made a leap for Ichigo but the orange head quickly moved away.

"I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"You."

"'Scuse me?"

"Never mind. Make me some meat."

"Sure sure."

Xx

"Y esited fawh tomowwow?"

"Swallow your food first please."

Swallowing his food, Grimmjow repeated his question. "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Nah, not really. I like swimming though."

"Yeah me too! Might be some really hot chicks there though. Would love to see Inoue in bikini too. Though she is way too dense for me."

"You, sir, are disgusting." Ichigo said, frowning. "If you are gonna talk about our friends like that, at least have the decency to stop eating."

"You prude."

"You know I'm not a prude, arse."

Grimmjow grinned at him. "I sure do don't I."

Ichigo swore, if he didn't have to leap across the table first, he would've killed the blue haired asshole. They were eating rice with chicken and green beans. While Ichigo was eating at least a little bit sophisticated, Grimmjow was practically hurling it into his mouth. 'Guess I should take it as a compliment.'

Xx

When Ichigo was half way his food, Grimmjow was done.

"So Berry, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Dunno, you tell me. I'm pretty tired though."

"Let's just watch a movie tonight? You'll still be here tomorrow night won't you."

Ichigo smiled. They both didn't like being home alone, that was something they had in common. It was also a good excuse for all the sleepovers.

"Sure thing. Which movie?"

"Got some comedy around there somewhere, we'll see."

Xx

Grimmjow looked down at the boy now lying in his lap. Ichigo had crawled up to him during the movie, saying he was tired. He fell asleep about two minutes later. Grimmjow smiled, pushing some orange locks away. He sighed, moving slightly to reach for the remote. He turned off the television and looked down again. Suddenly he grinned. He moved his head down, ducking so he was close to Ichigo's ear.

"He, Ichi, wake up." He whispered. Ichigo mumbled in response. His grinned turned wider.

'Not waking up huh? Let's give it another try…'

"ARGH MOTHERFUCKER!"

Grimmjow had licked his ear. And if there was one thing the boy hated, it was something WET in his EAR.

"Stupid asshole, stop laughing."

"HAHAHA Ahhh shit, this never gets old."

"It does, bloody idiot. Let me sleep."

"Sure but you should move out of my lap first."

Ichigo blushed brightly at the sentence. He got up and stomped to the stairs, muttering something that sounded suspiciously much like 'Prick'.

When Grimmjow walked into his bedroom, the orange head was already asleep on his bed. Moving the boy to the side a bit, Grimmjow joined him. Somehow, Grimmjow didn't know how to lay and he was feeling slightly awkward.

Suddenly he felt Ichigo move slightly to the right, so their backs were touching. Just as suddenly, Grimmjow felt a lot better.

"Night Ichi."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N**

**Pfewww done! Wanted to do an AU for some time now, so here it is! Let me know what you think. Please be gentle :x**

**With love,  
Alennah **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to the smell of eggs. He sniffed. 'Bacon.' Damn did he love bacon. Grinning he got up and walked down the stairs, in nothing but his boxers. He walked into the kitchen, before faltering. His jaw slacked slightly. Ichigo was in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt. _His _shirt to be exact.

"Oh, good morning Grimm. Hope you don't mind me wearing you shirt. Didn't want to wake you while searching for mine."

"Morning. And no, it's fine."

Grimmjow sat down at the table still staring at Ichigo's back, eyes slowly going down. Ichigo was rambling about what time they'd go to the water park etc. etc. but Grimmjow wasn't listening. Still staring at Ichigo, he realised his best friend had quite beautiful legs. He did realise before the boy was hot, else he wouldn't have had sex with him, but lately he came to notice more and more things about Ichigo. Surely, he knew everything about the boy, knew immediately when he was sad or when he was in pain. The thoughts 'damn you're hot' often occurred. Now, it was different. All sorts of unwanted feelings mixed with previous ones and it annoyed him to death. 'This isn't supposed to happen' he thought, while eyeing Ichigo's naked and very sexy legs.

"Grimm, you even listening?" Ichigo asked, turning around. Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo was raising an eyebrow. "…"

"You weren't were you?" Ichigo laughed, knowing quite well what Grimmjow had been doing. "Here, eat your breakfast."

Grimmjow grinned back at Ichigo. "Thanks dude."

Ichigo sat down in across from him, munching slowly on his bread. "So what were you saying?"

Ichigo scowled at his best friend. "If you weren't so busy EYING MY LEGS I wouldn't have to say it again now." Grimmjow laughed at the boy's frustration. "Sorry but your legs are just sooo sexy." It earned him a slap on his head, but Grimmjow found it totally worth it to see Ichigo's blush.

"As I was saying, Tatsuki's parents and Keigo's sister will bring us. They'll be here in an hour. Though I think Keigo's sister just does it to spot hot, bald guys." They both burst out laughing at the idea.

"Gross dude."

"Says the guy who gets a boner from his best friend."

"Hypocrite."

Xx

They were with nine people propped up in two cars, excluding the parents and the sister, an hour later. In the front of the first car were Tatsuki's parents. In the back Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoue and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was a good friend of Grimmjow and now Inoue's boyfriend. In the other car Keigo's sister and Keigo himself were in the front. Though Ichigo didn't trust her driving skills, he was in the back with Chad, Renji and Grimmjow. Ichigo was pressed up against Chad and Grimmjow, because the car was tiny, but Grimmjow refused to sit in the other car and switch with one of the less big girls. He had no idea why. Right now, he had to endure Renji's loud mouth all the way to the water park. Ichigo was happy Chad was sitting to his left and not the red head, who had been constantly talking for 20 minutes now. Keigo was happily talking back. Ichigo groaned loudly when they both began to sing along with the radio, which was playing 'gay bar' from electric six. He groaned even louder when Grimmjow joined them.

"Chad. Help me."

Chad just padded him on the head.

"Grimmjow. Please don't"

Grimmjow grinned at him and sang even louder. Dropping his head on Grimmjow's shoulder in frustration. 'At least Grimmjow's voice is better than Renji's and Keigo's.' He was still damned tired.

"Ichi, move a bit forward, you're squishing my arm." Ichigo did as he said and Grimmjow moved his arm up so he could lay it on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap guys."

"You already slept a lot this night." Grimmjow complained.

"Good night Ichigo." Chad said, laughing a little. Ichigo grinned. "Take Chad as an example, Grimm."

"Shut up will ya!" Suddenly, Keigo's sister laughed loudly.

"Sis, what's up?"

"Those idiots are like a married couple." Naturally, the two best friends denied whole-heartedly.

Xx

The waterpark was huge. Ichigo couldn't help but stare. There was this big field in the middle, where people where sunbathing. Around the field, there were several pools with slides and stuff like that. Ichigo didn't really care about that though. He had to admit he liked swimming, but he just as well liked lying in the sun, reading a book. He realised, that with his friends, who were already running around, he won't get much to that though.

"Ichi!"

"He berry!"

"Iiiiichigoo!"

"Heard you the first time asshole."

"Huh? Wanna fight." Grimmjow growled, invading his personal space.

"Grimm, what did I say about invading my personal bubble? And no, thanks."

"I'll race you to the pool then." Grimmjow quickly pulled his shirt over his head and began to run.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo struggled to get out of his tank top and kicked his slippers off. He quickly ran over to Grimmjow, followed by Keigo and Renji. Grimmjow was almost at the edge and Ichigo sprinted forwards, tackling Grimmjow into the pool. When they surfaced, Grimmjow had a hold on Ichigo's hips. When the others joined them, he let go though, to Ichigo's dismay.

'Damn what's wrong with me?'

Xx

"Hee Blue Man, where are you going?!" Renji screamed after the blue haired man, who was just climbing the edge of the pool.

"Watch me!" He called back loudly.

Ichigo had returned to their towels together with Ulquiorra and Inoue some time ago. Right now, he was lying on his stomach, reading a book, facing away from the approaching boy. Grimmjow tiptoed his way, signalling to the two others to be quiet. When he was behind him he dove down and flattened himself on Ichigo's back.

"GUWAAH GET OFF OF ME I JUST DRIED!"

Grimmjow cracked up while pinning Ichigo underneath him, not letting go. Ichigo moved up his butt in one movement following by his head, successfully knocking Grimmjow off.

"ASSHOLE, NOW I'M ALL WET AGAIN!"

Grimmjow wiggled his eyebrows. "Ya all wet for me Ichi?"

Blushing furiously Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the shoulder. Hard.

"OUCH YOU BITCH!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Uhm Kurosaki-kun you are disturbing the other people…" Inoue said softly, leaning into her boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Inoue." He paused a little, looking at his laughing best friend. "He Grimm, let's grab something to eat."

Grimmjow looked at him. "Sure, don't have that much money on me though." Ichigo shrugged, not answering and walked off to the little shop nearby. Grimmjow stalked after him, wondering what the guy was up to. However, when he arrived, Ichigo was done already and he walked to Grimmjow holding some fries and a single slush puppy. Grimmjow raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We both don't have that much money on us, so we share them both." Grimmjow grinned, not missing the blush on his best friend's face. They joined Inoue and Ulquiorra and ate their fries, ignoring their knowing smiles.

Xx

When Ichigo came out of the shower there was pizza on the table.

"Pizza?"

"Didn't wanna cook."

"You can't cook."

Grimmjow threw him a murderous stare. "Fuck you."

"Later maybe." Ichigo grinned cheekily. The day had been a blast. They had fooled around all day with their friends in the water park. Besides, Ichigo couldn't say he minded Grimmjow being half naked all day long. The guy had a body to kill for. He was slowly munching his pizza, not noticing Grimmjow's stare at him.

Grimmjow had been staring at Ichigo for a while now. The guy was eating his pizza, not noticing he had some sauce on his lip. Suddenly the boy seemed to noticed and licked it off.

He _licked_ it off. _Half of it_. Grimmjow groaned.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, still some sauce on his lip. It was a matter of seconds before Grimmjow had reached over the table and kissed Ichigo. Licking the rest of the sauce of he groaned again, tasting pizza and Ichigo at the same time.

'Best fucking taste ever' was all Grimmjow could think.

When Ichigo moaned in the kiss, Grimmjow lost it. He pulled back and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, dragging him to the couch. "Wh-whut? Grimm?"

"Shut up." Ichigo laughed a little at his frustration. Grimmjow pushed his best friend down on the couch and was pulled down with him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the larger boy, kissing him deeply. Grimmjow groaned again and rolled his hips over Ichigo's.

"Fuck!"

"Almost Ichi." He ground his hips down before the other boy could reply, making them both moan again. Clothing was practically ripped off and they were naked within a few minutes.

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Do it yourself." Ichigo flipped them around suddenly. "Fine."

Grimmjow thought he might have a heart attack when Ichigo lowered his mouth quickly. Ichigo licked Grimmjow's shaft quickly and sat up again.

"What?" Instead of replying, Ichigo started to lick at his own fingers.

"Oh fuck." Grimmjow dropped his head back, enjoying the show. Ichigo went down on him again after a few seconds, which felt like years. Grimmjow almost closed his eyes at the feeling, but hell, he'd rather die than miss Ichigo preparing himself.

Ichigo reached behind his own back, slowly inserting one finger. He sucked harshly on Grimmjow's cock, to distract himself. After one came two, after two three. When Ichigo moaned loudly around Grimmjow's dick, Grimmjow snapped. Again. He yanked Ichigo up at his hair, ignoring the whine.

"Turn around. NOW." Grimmjow growled.

Now who was Ichigo to ignore such a request?

He quickly turned on all fours, looking over his shoulder and threw his best friend a grin. "Hurry the fuck up then."

Grimmjow grabbed his hips and snapped forward, moving all the way in, in one quick movement.

"Fuuuuck!" Ichigo moaned. "Fuck Grimm, move."

Grimmjow pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward again, sending shivers all over Ichigo's body.

It felt so good.

Ichigo reached behind him, grabbing Grimmjow's hip. They moved in sync, neither silencing their moans.

"Ah shit. Fuck Grimm, please touch me."

"Nhg Ichigo." Grimmjow moved his body forward, so his belly was touching Ichigo's back. He quickly began to jerk Ichigo off, knowing he'd not be able to hold on much longer. "Shit I'm coming!"

Ichigo half screamed Grimmjow's name when he came. Grimmjow felt the body constrict around him and he buried his face in Ichigo's neck.

"Ichigoooo.. FUCK!"

Xx

Ichigo felt like jelly. Grimmjow was still lying on top of him, both trying to catch their breath.

"Grimm, you're flattening me."

"Sorry." Grimmjow grunted back.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

It might not be normal, but Grimmjow joined him after 10 minutes. They didn't say anything about it.

For everything was a first time after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo. Sexy time. What do you think? Let me know! Oh, if you have any ideas or see mistakes please tell me (: I'll update ASAP.**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

They had been in the shower for about an hour. Grimmjow's shower cabin was big enough for them to both sit in, so that's what they did. Just sitting and occasionally talking. Because Grimmjow interrupted their dinner, they decided to order a new pizza. Now they were both sitting on the couch, watching some bad series while munching on their pizza.

"Oh my God!"

"…"

"JUST WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

"Why are we watching this?"

"Ichi, it's fun."

"It's retarded. And you are screaming against the telly."

"I KNOW!"

Ichigo laughed. "Idiot." He looked at his friend, shaking his head silently. The boy was still screaming stuff against the people on the television. He looked at the hand snaking to his plate, obviously wanting to steal Ichigo's pizza.

"You can just ask you know." Ichigo commented as Grimmjow quickly grabbed a piece and stuffed it into his mouth. Grimmjow just waved his hand dismissively, too intrigued by whatever the hell the show was, he was watching. Laughing softly at his behaviour Ichigo shook his head again and told the other boy he was going to sleep. Grimmjow finally looked at him now and said his goodbye, telling him he'd soon join him.

'Well fuck.' Ichigo's eyes met Grimmjow's blue ones. He had always found those eyes hypnotizing. His eyes dropped to the boys lips. Ichigo nearly leaned in to kiss him, but stopped himself just in time, smiling at his best friend instead. He walked as calm as he could to Grimmjow's room, slumping against the door as soon as he closed it. He hold his head between his hands, eyes wide open, staring at the floor.

He had just wanted to kiss Grimmjow.

He still wanted to kiss Grimmjow.

And yes, he realised they kissed before, but there was a big difference between a _kiss _and just _snogging._

He snorted to himself. Normal people did give each other kisses, before they 'snogged'. Or had sex for that matter. He had always been okay with just being friends with benefits. Because the benefits, were really big benefits. They still had sex with other people, Ichigo even had a small relationship a year ago. Thinking back, that had also been the last time he had sex with someone else. He shook his head at his own thoughts. '17-year-olds shouldn't have these problems.' He thought drily. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired, not only from the long day and the sex, but also from the confusing thoughts.

'And that bastard is so oblivious.' His frown turned deeper. Grimmjow still had lots of dates with girls. Ichigo already told him he didn't want to have a relationship right now when Grimmjow pestered him about it. But that wasn't entirely true. He did want a relationship, he just never found someone at least as interesting as his best friend.

He stood up, rubbing his eyes once more. Already in his pyjama's, he quickly lay down in the bed, hoping sleep would come soon. He was almost asleep when he heard Grimmjow's footsteps on the stairs.

Ichigo didn't move when Grimmjow lay down next to him, knowing he unconsciously waited for the boy to come to bed too.

'Ugh I'm so fucked up.'

Xx

As always, Ichigo woke up earlier than Grimmjow. And as always, the blue haired boy had him in a vice grip, snoring softly. Ichigo huffed, his best friend had been doing this in his sleep since the first time they had a sleep over. Sometimes, Ichigo could manage to untangle himself. But sometimes, he was just too lazy to try. He stayed for five more minutes, before he was fed up with just lying there listening to some snoring idiot.

"Grimm. Wake up."

"Mnhaan."

Ichigo snorted at the unintelligent sound.

"Grimmjow. Wake up."

"WAKE UP!" He kicked the boy in his side, successfully freeing himself and kicking the other boy of the bed.

He stepped over the now grumbling Grimmjow, not even surprised when the boy just crawled into his bed again, complaining he was cold.

"Honestly, you can be such a baby sometimes."

Grimmjow just flipped him off and pulled the covers over his head.

Xx

"So how was your weekend?"

Ichigo looked up at the petite girl. Rukia sat next to him in most classes he didn't share with Grimmjow.

"Fine, yours?" He smiled weakly at her.

"Doesn't seem so fine. But yeah, mine was fine too."

"You're too observant for your own good." Ichigo ruffled her hair a little.

"I'm not observant, you are obvious. Be happy the rest of your friends aren't quite that intelligent."

He laughed at the insult. "You're such a bitch. And I'm not obvious." He added the last part quickly. She snorted, looking around if nobody was listening. "Even Renji suspect there is something between you guys."

"That's the whole point: there isn't."

"But you, at least, wish there was."

Ichigo's frown deepened, not even trying to deny it. He knew Rukia was good at things like this. She always seemed to know what he was feeling. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's complicated, Rukia." She turned a little more towards him, hugging him softly. "I know Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They turned quiet when the lesson started.

Xx

Ichigo had been behaving quite odd yesterday. Grimmjow was staring out the window, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. He was so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice one of his female classmates dropping down on his table.

"Hello sexy."

Grimmjow looked up in surprise. "Yo." He stated drily, looking her up and down. She had big breasts and nice hips. Of course he had noticed before, she just never really interested him.

"I'm Matsumoto, but you can call me Rangiku."

"I'm Grimmjow."

"Oh I know that honey, been in the same class for half a year now." She laughed loudly. She leaned forward, so she could whisper in his ear. "How about we meet after school? I know a nice place. Maybe get something to drink first?" He looked at the number she lay down on his table and he nodded.

"Sure."

It had been a while since he had sex. With a woman then. He mused, looking at her while she walked away. He frowned slightly, since when did he stop having sex with other people anyway? He rubbed his temples trying to get his best friend's face out of his head. He dropped his head on the table, deciding he might as well take a nap.

Xx

It only took till lunchtime until whole the school heard of the fact that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Matsumoto Rangiku would be going on a date. It was also around lunchtime Ichigo's mood became even worse.

Grimmjow had a date. _Grimmjow _had a _date_ with some _girl._ It was all his mind was telling him now. And it surely didn't do wonders to his mood. So when they had math after lunch Ichigo was silently fuming. Grimmjow was sitting next to him chatting away as if nothing was wrong. Rukia, who was in front of him send him pitiful looks every 2 seconds. Renji, who was next to Rukia, seemed to be confused.

"Carrot top, what's wrong with you today?" the confused red head asked is friend after another irritated sigh.

"Nothing really." Ichigo smiled. Or at least, tried to smile. 'Fucking asshole.'

"Is it that time of the month Ichi?" Grimmjow joked.

"I'm a man Grimmjow, something YOU surely know." Ichigo replied angry, ignoring the shocked looks. Grimmjow's eyebrows rose. "Well somebody had a tough day…" Ichigo didn't dare to reply before he said more things he'd regret.

"Just leave me alone."

Grimmjow frowned. He didn't like it when his best friend was angry with him.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" He raised his voice a bit, standing up as well, ignoring the math teacher.

"I said. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo grabbed his t-shirt and pulled Grimmjow down to eye height. Grimmjow's mind vaguely registered that normally when Ichigo pulled him down like this, he was going to kiss him. Ignoring the thoughts he growled angry and said: "Fine. Suit yourself." He quickly grabbed his stuff and walked to the other side of the class, ignoring the stares once again. He sat down at an empty seat and glared at the wall.

Ichigo felt like he was going to cry. Instead he scowled and pushed a hand through his hair, willing a coming headache to go down.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit.' He hadn't want this at all. He tried to ignore the whispers around him, knowing fully well people were surprised the two had a fight. They never had a fight. He ignored his now screaming math teacher, dropping his head on the table.

'Fuck.'

Xx

Grimmjow felt horrible the rest of the day. He and Ichigo never fought like that.

'What has gotten in to him? Surely it wasn't the fact I have a date?' Grimmjow shook his head. Impossible. Ichigo never minded that before. Besides, it wasn't like the two of them were dating.

"Grimmy? You alright?" It wasn't easy to smile at the girl across from him, when she was giving him such a stupid nickname. Nobody gave him nicknames, except his best friend. And the red haired monkey, who called him Blue Man, Blue Guy, Blue Dude, Big Blue Man, or other variations of that. Grimmy just sounded awful. She was looking at him with her big grey eyes and sultry lips which were pulled in a pout. Her bosom was practically spread out on the table for him. They were in a little café, drinking some coffee.

"I'm fine, sorry." He gave her a sexy grin. Looking her up and down again he grinned even wider. She was really hot. Even so, he still couldn't shake off this nagging feeling. It was annoying really. He should only have his eyes for this piece of candy he was going to fuck later on, but here he was, feeling guilty.

He tuned out the girl's talking when he heard the little bell of the door clinking. Three people just came in.

'Well fuck, this must be karma right?' He thought drily when he saw it was Ichigo with that two girlfriends of his. He knew they were really close with Ichigo and the boy saw them as his sisters, but that knowledge did nothing to make the annoying feeling in his stomach go down.

'Please don't let them see me.' He practically begged to he didn't know who. It was Rangiku who betrayed him.

"Hello Orihime! What are you doing here~?" She almost sang the words. Grimmjow cringed as the trio looked at their table. Ichigo's scowl immediately deepened, Grimmjow noticed, but he followed the orange haired girl anyway. He just stared at Ichigo who seemed to look at everything except him. Now the boy was actually there, Grimmjow couldn't say a word. He ignored the talking girls and just stared at Ichigo until he heard Rangiku say some dreadful words: "Why don't you guys join us?"

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. "Aren't you on a date?" He seemed to spat out the word 'date'. Grimmjow cringed again at the tone. "You don't mind do you, Grimmy?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname and shrugged. "Not really no."

Inoue immediately sat down and began to talk to Rangiku, but Grimmjow only had eyes for Ichigo. He looked quite hopelessly at the other girl.

"We are going, don't want to disturb you. You coming Inoue?" The girl looked surprised but nodded anyway.

"Good day, Rangiku, Grimmjow." Ichigo, who already turned around seemed to tense when he heard his best friend's name. Grimmjow watched them walk out.

'Shit…'

"Sorry Rangiku, I have to go. I need to do something." Grimmjow quickly grabbed his coat and ran out the shop after Ichigo and his friends.

"Ichi!"

No reaction.

"Oi. Ichigo!"

"Ichigo we need to talk!"

At that the boy did turn around. "About what exactly?" He asked angrily. Grimmjow didn't answer just stared at the boy in front of him. He seemed so angry. 'Why is he so angry.' He noticed that the two girls walked away silently.

"It's just…"

"Just WHAT?"

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just, come to my house for a bit?"

Ichigo was silent for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Grimmjow.

"Fine. But my house it is. Yuzu is cooking tonight." Grimmjow let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and laughed relieved. "Yeah sure, fine. That's okay." Ichigo actually laughed at the way Grimmjow was having trouble with his words.

"Come on."

Grimmjow grinned, looking happily at his best friend.

"I'm still mad at you though."

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions or saw some mistakes, please let me know. I really enjoy reviews, so please let me know what you think. It makes me happy. Oh, for the people liking the pairing HijiGin or GinHiji from Gintama, I wrote a oneshot about them :D**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You have no idea how happy they make! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Grimmjow felt a little awkward, sitting in his angry best friend's room. The boy himself was getting them something to drink. He wondered what they would talk about.

Grimmjow frowned at his own thoughts. He could almost hear his dad say: "Man up boy, you are a Jeagerjaques." He shook his head a little and smiled. 'Stupid old man.' Though he didn't see his parents much, he loved them both to death. His father was an important business man and his mother a model, so they both flew all around the world from time to time. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Ichigo coming up the stairs. He smiled at his friend when the boy walked into his room, holding two glasses and some crisps. He quickly got up and helped him put everything down, without dropping something. Sitting down on a chair he looked at his best friend, who dropped himself on his bed. He watched as the boy turned to his side, looking at him.

"So, what you wanna talk about?" He asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frowned at him. Wasn't that obvious?

"I wanted to know why you were such a little bitch."

Ichigo frowned even harder at the response. When he didn't answer Grimmjow stood up and walked to the bed kneeling beside it, so he could glare at Ichigo's face.

"Well?"

Grimmjow studied his face. He was still frowning, but on his cheeks appeared a blush. 'He's blushing? Why is he blushing?" Puzzled by the fact, he decided to ask.

"Why are you blushing?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "I ain't blushing."

"Yes you are. Making your name come true and shit like that."

"Bastard."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sooo, strawberry, care to tell me why I am here and not fucking my hot date."

"If you want to fuck her, then go." Ichigo bite back.

'So he IS jealous.' Grimmjow was slightly surprised. That was something new. He studied Ichigo's face again. Narrowed, hazel eyes, blushing cheeks, with tiny dark freckles and plump lips, who were pressed together in a thin line. His eyes wandered back to Ichigo's.

"You. Are. Jealous." He grinned widely.

"Wh-what? What the hell, of course not! Bloody idiot. Why the hell would I be jealous of you."

"You weren't jealous of me. You were jealous of _her._" Hazel eyes widened abruptly, mouth almost falling open.

"I was not!"

"You still are." Grimmjow barked a laugh. "Afraid I was gonna fuck her? Touch her? Let her please me?"

"Shut up." The blush reached his ears now. Grimmjow laughed again. "You aren't very convincing, blushing like that."

Ichigo groaned in frustration and rubbed his face, lying down on his back again.

"So what if I am? What are we gonna do about it?" Before Grimmjow could answer he proceeded himself. "There is nothing we can and gonna do about it, so why won't you just drop it." Ichigo was waving his arms around in the air.

"No."

"No?" Ichigo turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What do you mean, no?"

"Just no. I want to hear it from you." At the puzzled look his friend gave him, Grimmjow continued: "I wanna hear why you were jealous." He grinned widely at his best friend. Said friend was looking at him like he was going to murder him, but Grimmjow just couldn't care less. This was awesome. Ichi was jealous he was going on a date with someone else. This day probably wouldn't get any better, though he'd like to have some sex… He stopped his musings when Ichigo began to talk.

"I don't know okay. Just, when I heard you and Rangiku…. Just didn't like it at all…" Grimmjow's grin melted into a smile. The boy was facing away from him again, obviously still blushing, seeing even his ears were red now. He stood up and sat down on the bed, his back against Ichigo's. They both remained silent for a few minutes, neither even moving.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep here tonight? After I get some clothes from home. My mom will be away for 3 more days, dad another week."

Ichigo finally moved. He turned around looking at Grimmjow, who had turned his head towards Ichigo. He smiled up at him, still a little red on his cheeks.

"Sure, as long as you want."

Xx

As always, dinner with the Kurosaki family was a happy but noisy affair. Grimmjow was laughing at Ichigo who was kicking his dad, Karin supporting him while Yuzu tried to get everybody to calm down. After the sweet girl finally raised her voice, everybody sat down again, a little shocked that the little girl was capable of screaming.

Ichigo stopped to stare at his best friend every three bites. He just couldn't help it. He had been really surprised when the boy came after him, even after he behaved like a bitch. Ichigo knew he'd overreacted, but hell, he wasn't going to admit that. He glanced up again. He certainly hadn't expected the way Grimmjow reacted. He thought he'd be angry, or freaked out maybe, when he realised Ichigo had been jealous. It didn't even cross his mind that the boy would find it funny, or maybe even nice. He glanced at his best friend again. The boy was sitting across from him and was talking to his sisters. He was wearing a simple grey shirt with his sleeves pushed up till his elbows. Though Ichigo couldn't see it right now, he knew the boy was wearing some light blue jeans, which were slightly baggy. He looked back at his food. 'Rukia is right, I _am_ slightly obsessed.' He silently took another bite, not noticing to blue eyes looking his way.

Xx

Though he missed out on his hot date, Grimmjow had to admit to himself, he didn't really mind. Ichigo looked at least as edible and was nice company. The girl had only annoyed him. He almost cringed when he heard her say "Grimmy" inside his head. That would cause nightmares. Ichigo was wearing an army green shirt, which was open so it revealed a grey tank top. The sleeves were rolled, so it showed his underarms. The tight jeans the boy almost always wore left little to the imagination. Grimmjow stared at his plate, not wanting to get a boner from his best friend with his family near. He almost groaned when he realised the only problem he had with that, was the family part. He and Ichigo always managed to keep their 'benefits' a secret. Some people might suspect something but that was about it. Grimmjow realised that if there were going to be feelings with those benefits, it would be slightly harder to keep it a secret.

And feelings there were. Grimmjow wasn't stupid, he knew that he liked the boy for a long time. Just didn't think very much of it. They were best friends, of course there were some feelings. But lately they grew stronger. 'The fact that Ichigo was jealous means he feels the same, doesn't it?' He didn't really mind it, though he hardly had a serious relationship ever before. He really didn't want to fuck shit up with Ichigo. That just meant everything was going to get more complicated. He sighed.

"You okay Grimm?"

"Hmm? Yeah just lazy."

Ichigo smiled at him from across the table. Grimmjow just stared, not realising he was doing so until Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked him, laughing a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to get my stuff from home very fast okay?"

"Sure, we're done anyway." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's half full plate, not missing the light blush that quickly covered Grimmjow's face, almost too fast gone again to notice. Grimmjow quickly wolfed down his food and hurried to get his stuff.

Xx

Later that night, they were both sitting on Ichigo's bed. Grimmjow was playing with his phone, while Ichigo was reading a book.

"What did you even say to her?"

"Hmm who?"

"Rangiku of course."

"Oh… Told her that I was sorry and had something important to do, basically."

Ichigo laughed. "You, sir, are quite the asshole."

"Be happy I came after you! Ungrateful bastard." He hit is his best friend on his shoulder. Still laughing Ichigo hit him back. "I didn't say I wasn't!"

"Care to explain why I'm an asshole then?"

Ichigo shrugged. "You always break those girls hearts. And yes I realise Rangiku didn't like you for your _sparkling_ personality." Grimmjow laughed. "How is het possible not to like me for my sparkling personality? I'm just too awesome for those people."

"Just because they want to fuck you doesn't mean they like you."

"So you don't like me then, Ichi?" Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo turned bright red. "Of course I like you! You are my best friend!"

"Just friends? Right in the feels bro." He held a hand to his heart. Grimmjow wanted to laugh at his best friend's face. He looked like he just swallowed something big… And dirty. Grimmjow mentally shook his head, not wanting his mind to head that way. He had to wait a few minutes before Ichigo came out of his tiny panic attack and began to speak again, book long forgotten.

"Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be more than friends?" The question was soft and Grimmjow barely heard it, despite of the fact he was sitting next to him.

"Aren't we already?"

"Sort of, I guess."

Grimmjow glanced to his side. Ichigo was looking at his lap, hair nearly falling over his eyes.

"To be honest, I don't really know lately. I get the feeling things have changed." Ichigo laughed at his response. "Since when are you so wise?"

"Shut up asshole." Ichigo laughed again. "So, what has changed?"

"I guess we? I mean I haven't has sex with other people for a long time. I don't know about you though."

Ichigo shook his head. "Me neither. So now what?"

Grimmjow groaned loudly and dropped his head back. "I hate talking." Ichigo patted him on the head. "Every guy does."

"Guess so. Shall we just see what happens from now on?"

Ichigo nodded. At least he now knew Grimmjow felt something too. And he certainly didn't want to ruin their friendship by suddenly starting a relationship now, if not ever. "Sure." Grimmjow grinned at him, leaning his shoulder against his and went back to playing games.

Xx

Ichigo yawned stretching his arms above his head. "I'm going to take a shower and sleep."

"I'll take a shower in the morning." Grimmjow grabbed his bag and began to undress. Ichigo quickly walked to the shower not wanting to get distracted. He showered quickly wanting to get in bed as fast as possible. He wondered if things would change between him and Grimmjow. He sure hoped so, as long as they were positive changes. When he changed into his pyjama pants and told his dad and sisters goodnight, he had to restrain himself from running to his room.

Grimmjow was already lying on his bed, waving lazily when Ichigo entered the room. "Took you long enough."

"As fast as I could. Missed me?"

"Always."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the cheeky response. Grimmjow just grinned at him and padded the bed. "I'm tired, hurry."

"What am I? Your wife."

"Hmpf you wish."

They both laughed as Ichigo climbed in. "You'd make a good wife though." Ichigo snorted. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Geez, thanks a lot."

Grimmjow turned to his side , still laughing softly.

"Go to sleep moron."

"Yes mom."

"Not only your wife but also your mom?" Grimmjow ruffled Ichigo's hair in response. They were quiet for a few minutes , trying to get some sleep. Ichigo had his eyes open, watching Grimmjow's face. Looking down from closed eyes to slightly parted lips he wondered if it be okay to kiss him.

'We're fucked up anyway.' He leaned forwards and kissed Grimmjow lightly on the lips, pulling back almost immediately. Grimmjow opened one eye and pulled Ichigo closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Night Ichi."

Ichigo smiled.

"G'night Grimm."

* * *

**A/N **

**And that's chapter 4! Sorry for all the drama and talking, but it was necessary for the story. Next chapter I promise some action (if you know what I mean…) Let me know what you think! I had some trouble here with keeping them in character, hope I didn't make them too OOC….**

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Writing/texting_

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N. Yeah. Sexy times in this one folks. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

When Ichigo walked into the class together with Grimmjow and was actually smiling, Rukia immediately raised her eyebrow at him. He shook his head, ignoring the questioning look Grimmjow gave him. She nodded at him, understanding he'd tell her everything later. As always, there was too much noise in the room for the early morning. Ichigo just went to sit down when he got jumped by Renji.

"Oi Strawberry! Did you hear?"

"What, Pineapple?"

"There is going to be a school party!"

"So?"

"WE ARE GOING!"

Ichigo groaned. The boy always did this. He just planned they were going to do something and Ichigo really couldn't back out most of the time. In the meantime, Keigo had also joined Renji trying to persuade the orange head. "Ichi, just go."

"What!? You too? Asshole! I thought you were on my side." Ichigo looked totally shocked when his best friend turned his back on him.

"Well, I'm going and so should you." On an afterthought he added: "Bitch." Slapping his best friend on the head for the insult he tried to ask Rukia for help, but before he could say anything she told him she was going to.

"Dirty traitors." Ichigo grumbled, ignoring his laughing friends.

Xx

Ichigo was happy when homeroom was finally over. As always it had been a chaos, seeing his teacher, Urahara Kisuke, just didn't seem to care. Next lesson was Biology, something Grimmjow didn't have, so they wouldn't be in the same class. He could finally talk to Rukia now. Though they couldn't really talk when having Biology because Soi Fon, their teacher, would immediately kick them out, they could write notes.

Ichigo was currently looking at a little paper with Rukia's writing on it.

_So fucked and made up?_

It was a simple question and though they didn't have sex last night, it made Ichigo feel awkward. He stared a little longer before replying:

_No, just talked._ He watched Rukia's reaction curiously. She seemed to be frowning and smiling at the same time. It was a weird expression.

_Shame. Would like to hear about that. So what did you talk about? _Ichigo shook his head. Trust Rukia to be a fan girl… It was kind of creepy actually. Though he appreciated everything she did for him.

_We established there are some feelings. Just don't know what to do with them yet. _

Ichigo stared at the teacher while Rukia was reading his note. He didn't really want to see her reaction. The fact he was actually talking about this was making him slightly nauseous. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand on his. She squeezed his hand softly whispering so nobody would hear: "Everything will be alright, Ichigo." He turned his head and smiled at her. "Thanks." He squeezed her hand back, before letting go.

A little bit louder she answered him.

"Didn't know you knew the word 'established'."

Xx 

Grimmjow was slightly annoyed and couldn't wait until he had break. He had a free period after this, together with Ichigo and though he hated to admit it, he was seriously looking forward to it. His mind had been racing all day, thinking about yesterday. He hadn't expect it at all and it was all pretty confusing. He had woken up at some point, not able to fall asleep again, so he just stared at his best friend, who was sleeping soundly. Grimmjow rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image of his sleeping and way too cute best friend out of his mind. He snorted a little at the 'cute' part. Ichigo would kill him if he heard it. He looked at the clock. 'Just ten more minutes…' Confusing as everything was, he wanted to be at his best friend's side. He was nothing without the kid, he had known that for a long time already. Ichigo was always there for him when he was once again alone. He remembered one time when he had a nightmare and climbed up to Ichigo's window at 3 a.m. That had been when Ichigo's mother was still alive. She hadn't even said anything about it when she walked into the room, seeing the boys sleeping together. She had just smiled.

Grimmjow rubbed his eyes again, not liking where his mind was going. He had liked Ichigo's mom and he did have it rough when she died, but it was nothing in comparison to how Ichigo felt. The boy had been a wreck back then. Sometimes he still was.

He sighed in relief when the bell ringed, signalling the end of the lesson and of his morbid thoughts. He quickly grabbed his stuff and almost ran to his locker, knowing Ichigo would be waiting there for him. The boy always managed to arrive first. Even today, when Grimmjow actually tried to be fast, the boy was already there, waiting for him, trademark scowl on his face, grinning a little when he saw his best friend. The boy lifted an eyebrow, signalling his best friend he should hurry.

When Grimmjow was within hearing distance Ichigo immediately spoke up.

"Remember this morning? Yuzu made us pancakes, so I brought a few for us. Let's go eat outside!" Grimmjow laughed a little at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Sure."

Ichigo grinned at him and they walked outside, chatting on the way to the tables at the schoolyard. Seeing all the tables were occupied they plopped down on the grass, leaning against a big tree.

Ichigo quickly unwrapped their pancakes, putting down the box between them. Yuzu had rolled up two for each of them, smeared with syrup. Being late this morning, as the asshole next to him didn't wake him up in time, Ichigo didn't ate that much and thus he was hungry. He ate one of the pancakes before Grimmjow could even grab his.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him. "Hungry?"

"Shu'up! Ish your faul' foh' nah' wa'ing meh." Ichigo quickly swallowed the last bite and glared at his best friend. "Asshole."

Grimmjow laughed. "But you looked so cute when you were sleeping!"

Ichigo blushed bright red and hit the other on his arm, trying to stop his laughter. He ate his other pancake and ignored the now softer laughing. When the laughter died out it was quiet for a few seconds. Grimmjow was staring at the boy next to him. Orange hair seemed to glow in the light and he was still blushing a little. That wasn't what caught his attention though. There was syrup on Ichigo's lip. Grimmjow almost groaned. 'This feels like a fucking déjà vu…'

"Oi Ichi."

"What?" The boy turned his head, looking at his staring best friend. Grimmjow blinked, before shrugging and leaning in, licking the syrup of Ichigo's lip.

"Wh-what? YOU ASSHOLE! What you do that for?" Ichigo's blush now reached his ears and Grimmjow was slightly proud he was the cause of that.

"Syrup."

"What?"

"You had syrup on your lip."

"That isn't an excuse you bastard."

"It's not like anyone saw." The former insult had little heat in it, as Ichigo's eyes lowered to Grimmjow's lips, licking his own lips slightly. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Now you're just teasing." He growled.

Ichigo's eyes met his and the boy grinned at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?"

Just when Grimmjow wanted to jump the boy, the bell signalled the end of the period, leaving Grimmjow totally unsatisfied. He groaned loudly when Ichigo got up and walked to his lesson. He ogled his butt for a few seconds and quickly followed his best friend, after he called out for him.

Xx

Math was one of the few lesson they had together, but where they didn't actually sit together. They used to, but the teacher was sick of their laughing. Their teacher was always just talking and writing notes on the board, never looking back. You could do whatever you wanted to, as long as you didn't make a sound. It was this fact that helped Ichigo make the decision to send his best friend a message, wanting to mess a little with him, after what just happened.

_Hello sexy. –Ichigo_

He wished he could see Grimmjow's face. He almost got his answer immediately.

_Fucking tease. –Grimm_

Ichigo grinned, looking back quickly, wiggling his eyebrows at Grimmjow, ignoring Renji's stare he got for it. 

_You love me for it. Besides, I could do worse than that. – Ichigo_

_Prove it. –Grimm. _The two little words had Ichigo staring at them for a while before he understood it. Grimmjow wanted him to tease him. Grimmjow WANTED him to tease him.

_Hmm should I? But I was already proving it to someone else. –Ichigo_

He had no idea where that came from. He knew Grimmjow was someone who got jealous really fast. He bit his lip waiting for a reply.

_Oh yeah? Who? –Grimm_

Ichigo grinned a little taking extra time to reply, keeping his phone in his hand, as if he was texting someone else.

_Hmm what is it too you? –Ichigo_

He was actually kind of nervous now, but he got an reply within a minute.

_I'm better than that person. You should only text me. –Grimm _

_Make me. –Ichigo _

Ichigo was blushing at his own answer, not wanting to think his best friend was actually jealous.

_Shame you are so far away Ichi, could've bended you over the table then, with everyone watching us. Everybody would see your reactions. They would all see how much you love it when I take you. –Grimm _

Well fuck. Ichigo was bright red by now. Grimmjow knew he couldn't handle dirty talk. He found it way to embarrassing. And slightly arousing. Deciding to play along he send his answer back.

_Oh? And how would you do that then? –Ichigo _

He clutched his phone a little harder than necessary, while waiting for the answer. Suddenly his phone buzzed. Before he could look, it buzzed again.

_First, I would undress you. –Grimm _

_Second, I would kiss my way down your body, biting down on that sensitive spot in your neck. –Grimm _

_And oh, don't forget about your nipples. –Grimm_

Ichigo was getting redder at each text and they kept coming.

_When I'm down there, I'll lick your cock oh, so slowly. –Grimm_

Ichigo had enough when he felt his dick getting even harder. He stood up quickly.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well, I'm going." With a meaningful look to his best friend, who was currently laughing his head off, he stalked out of the room, knowing Grimmjow would follow him.

And indeed, he heard footsteps behind him, running so he could catch up with him. Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back a little, into an empty classroom. Ichigo was pushed against the door as soon he was in. He turned the lock behind is back, Grimmjow's mouth already on his. Ichigo moaned, as Grimmjow pushed his body into him. Pushing his hands through blue locks, Ichigo thought he might die from bliss. Grimmjow was hard. From teasing him. Ichigo grinned, knowing the boy had been a bit angry when he said he was texting someone else. Between kisses he managed to ask him the question.

"Were" Kiss "You" More kisses "Jealous?"

Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow bit on his lip. Grimmjow pulled back a little looking the boy in the eyes. 'He looks angry.' Ichigo noted.

"Of course. You're mine."

Ichigo snorted a little. "Since when?"

Not wanting to wait for an answer he pulled Grimmjow back to his mouth, kissing him deeply. Grimmjow pushed their groins together, not one for taking things slow.

"Legs."

Ichigo immediately wrapped his legs around Grimmjow, understanding what he meant. Grimmjow actually carried him to the teacher's desk, a fact that Ichigo found oh so arousing. Pushing some books out of the way, Grimmjow put Ichigo down on the desk. The boy's legs were still around him. Grimmjow broke the kiss, putting two fingers at the boys mouth, while loosening both their pants with his other hand.

Ichigo licked at the fingers enthusiastically. When he sucked hard Grimmjow groaned again, quickly retrieving his fingers.

Ichigo pushed himself up a little so he could take his pants off. It was quite a task so he decided to just turn around, so he was standing with both feet on the ground, bent over the desk. Grimmjow made quick work of preparing him, while kissing him so he didn't make too many sounds.

Ichigo couldn't care less about the odd angle his head was at. It felt fucking good. 

Ichigo moaned loudly when Grimmjow turned his fingers a bit, not even trying to keep quiet anymore.

"Shit hurry Grimm."

Grimmjow grabbed his hips tightly guiding himself into Ichigo in one, quick movement.

"Shiiit." That hurt. He felt Grimmjow still at his curse of pain. "Move."

"Sure?"

"I said MOVE." He saw Grimmjow grin widely at him, but as soon as the boy began to move Ichigo dropped his head at the desk. Grimmjow began a fast pace immediately, not caring if anybody could hear them anymore.

"Ah fuck Grimmjow. Harderrr…"

"Shit Ichi." Grimmjow moved faster, groaning loudly at the noises Ichigo was making.

"Damn, so tight."

Ichigo almost screamed when he came, biting down on his own hand just in time, to muffle his voice. Grimmjow followed behind quickly. The later slipped out fast and pulled their pants up, helping Ichigo with his.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow looked up to the boy, done with his own pants. "We just had sex in a classroom." They burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Ichigo, your face when you said that." Grimmjow was holding his belly, doubled over from laughing too hard. Still laughing a little, Ichigo looked at the time.

"Five more minutes. Let's skip?"

"You and skipping? And I thought you were the good student."

Ichigo hit his best friend on the shoulder, grinning widely. They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the door.

"Oh Grimmjow. You never answered my question."

"Since when am I yours?"

"I'll answer that if you win a race home."

They took off laughing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my god. That smut…. It was so awkward to write seriously. Hope you liked it though. I'm sorry for not posting for a long time, but I have been really busy with exams and stuff like that. Hope you'll forgive me and please review! They motivate me (seriously).**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Writing/texting_

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Ichigo had actually won the race, even if it was just because he pushed Grimmjow out of the way when they were almost there. Even so, he hadn't asked the question again. Yet. Of course he was going to, but with his sisters in the room and everything, it didn't seem like the right time. Yuzu was sitting in his lap, telling him about something she had done that day, but Ichigo couldn't really concentrate. He glanced at Grimmjow, who was talking about soccer with Karin. He lifted Yuzu and put her on the ground, petting her head. She smiled at him and walked to the kitchen, to start cooking.

"Grimm, coming upstairs?"

The boy looked up and smiled. "Yeah sure."

When they were upstairs, Grimmjow flopped down on the bed rather dramatically, as he always did. Ichigo chuckled at the sight. He lay down next to him, both staring at the ceiling.

"Since when am I yours?"

"You aren't."

Ichigo smiled at the blunt answer. They were silent for a few minutes, until Grimmjow turned to his side, facing Ichigo.

"Do you wanna be?"

Grinning, Ichigo turned too. "Wanna be what, exactly?" He asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Bitch."

"Your bitch? No thanks." Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow hit him. "No, seriously though, what exactly?"

"Mine. My uh, _exclusive_ best friend with benefits? Boyfriend?" Ichigo laughed again. "Of course, you retard."

"Sod off." They laughed as Ichigo kissed Grimmjow softly. Pulling back, Ichigo laced their fingers together. "Just one question."

"Hmm?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are we gonna tell anybody? I mean, I _will_ tell Rukia, but that's about it for now, I think. Unless you want something else then…" Grimmjow cut him off by slapping his hand over the other's mouth. Ichigo frowned at him.

"We will tell people when we both want to. Doesn't have to be now." Ichigo nodded at him, peeling away the hand, their other hands still clasped. He lay his head down on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Your fault."

Grimmjow snorted. "You started it. By texting me."

"Hmhm."

Ichigo closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Xx

Grimmjow went home that night, his mom had come home early. Ichigo didn't blame him, he knew what it was like to miss your mother. He lay down in his bed, phone in his hand.

_Hello :) – Ichigo _

He looked at the message. Should there be a kiss somewhere there? He deleted it and tried again.

_Hello :) x Ichigo_

He looked a little sceptical at the message. 'Ah who cares anyway?' He quickly hit the send button, scrolling through his Facebook page while waiting for an answer. He smiled as the answer popped-up on his screen.

_Hi there xx Grimm_

Ichigo shook his head at the lack of smiley. Grimmjow never used them, unless he was in a silly mood.

_I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow? Xx Ichigo _

Ichigo stared at his screen again and realised what he was doing. 'I'm behaving like a girl with a crush.' He groaned and put his head down, moving up again immediately as he heard his phone buzz.

_Sure I'll pick you up before school. Gnight xxx Grimm _

'Three kisses huh?' Ichigo couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted too.

_See ya tomorrow, xxxx Ichigo_

'Ha take that!' Ichigo grinned smugly.

_3_

He stared at the next text. How did this turn into a competition? About how to end a text even. His phone buzzed again.

_Got nothing back to that do you? _

_It looks like an ice cream. 33 _

Buzz.

_With four scoops? 333_

Buzz.

_Six. Or eight actually 3333_

Buzz.

_Sleep tight Ichi. Ten 33333_

Ichigo grinned. He'd won.

_You too. Twelve 333333_

Xx

The way they entered the classroom the next morning was similar to the day before. Both grinning and shoulder to shoulder. Once again, Rukia raised an eyebrow at him but this time, Ichigo nodded. He knew Grimmjow grinned at him when she gave them thumps up. They sat down behind her and Renji, who immediately began to talk about the upcoming party. Again. Ichigo ignored him as he stretched his leg to touch Grimmjow's.

"You going?"

"Hm? When is it again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ichigo looked surprised at Grimmjow. "Tomorrow is Thursday right?"

"We are free Friday, dumbass." Rukia chimed in.

"Long weekend? Why?"

"The teachers have some sort of meeting." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Xx

The next two days went way too fast by Ichigo's opinion and before he knew it he was staring into the mirror, just wearing his boxers, wondering what he should wear. The last two days had been a blast really and though there weren't really changes in their relationship, it felt different. Better, way better. He had told Rukia everything, but she was the only one who knew. Though Renji might have some suspicions, but that was about it.

When he said everything, he meant everything. Even the sex in the classroom. Ichigo still blushed when he thought about it. She was going to blackmail him if he didn't tell her. He sighed, opening his closet. The theme of the party was white. Ichigo didn't really like white, but he remembered having a long sleeve shirt, with a V-neck. He would push the sleeves up so it wasn't too warm. Ichigo nodded to himself. Sounded like a plan.

Pants.

What kind of pants?

Ichigo groaned. He was such a girl. What was he nervous for anyway? He knew the answer: Grimmjow. Now he had him, he had to keep him. He heard his door open and he glanced at his oldest sister, who sat down on the bed.

"Why are you so nervous, Ichi-Nii?" She said after watching him for a while.

"Why are you the observant twin?" She send him a smile. "Because Yuzu is the caring one."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "So help me with my clothes?" His sister he could ask for help. That wasn't that bad. They went through all the combos he had with white in the next hour. After he finally chose some tight, blue jeans and the shirt he had chosen first, he went to style his hair and brush his teeth. Karin followed him into the bathroom. She was very lively today, she never talked that much.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" He said, mouth full with toothpaste.

She grinned happily. "You're not the only one with a new boyfriend." Ichigo nearly choked on his toothbrush.

"Wh-what? How'd you know!? And even more important WHO ARE YOU DATING?"

"No need to get all defensive. And I didn't know, I just thought it. You just confirmed it." She grinned at her brother. If she wasn't his sister, Ichigo might have throttled her.

"You bitch."

"Language, Ichi-nii. And it's Jinta. You might know him." Ichigo nodded, now being slightly calmer. "The red haired guy right? He's nice, I guess." He smiled at her.

Karin grinned at him . "He sure is. And don't worry I won't tell anyone 'bout you and Grimm."

Ichigo ruffled her hair, going back to brushing his teeth. The girl kept telling him about Jinta. Ichigo had to admit, he liked it when she was open like this. Out of their little family, they were the ones who were the most alike. They kept talking until Grimmjow came to pick Ichigo up. The girl smiled at them from the doorway, as they walked to school together. Waving happily, she closed the door behind them.

Xx

"Why was she so happy?" Grimmjow looked curiously at his boyfriend.

"She has a boyfriend. You know that Jinta guy?" On an afterthought he added. "Oh and she knows."

"She what?" Grimmjow frowned at him.

"It's not like I told her." He quickly replied. "She guessed actually. That okay with you?"

"Sure. I mean it's your sister and it's not like I have a problem with the whole coming out thing in the first place." Ichigo didn't answer, he just brushed their hands together. Grimmjow seemed to understand him and he threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. Everybody knew they were that close anyway.

Xx

Though Ichigo didn't like parties, this was turning out to be quite a nice one. Most people were talking and drinking and some were even dancing. Ichigo was talking with Renji, sitting on a barstool and leaning his back against the bar. Staring at the drink in his hand, he took a swig before searching the room for blue hair. When his eyes found Grimmjow, he saw the boy was talking to one of his friends, Ulquiorra. Ichigo rarely talked to the boy, but he seemed nice, a little weird though.

"I'm gonna find Rukia. I'll catch you later." Ichigo looked at his friends at the words.

"Yeah sure. Tell her hello from me."

Renji walked towards the dance floor to find the little girl. Ichigo smiled, those two were just made for each other.

Xx

Ichigo sighed. Ever since Renji left some girl had been sitting on his side. Cirucci was her name, though Ichigo had never seen her before. She had introduced herself earlier and had been plastered to his side ever since. She was obviously flirting. Ichigo looked her up and down quickly. Her hair was a dark purple and she was wearing way too much make-up. She was wearing a tight, white dress with purple glitters. Her high heels were also purple. Ichigo wasn't so sure if he could ever wear something purple again, when he saw her fingernails were also painted purple. He had to admit, she was quite beautiful, but she kind of ruined it herself. He almost shrugged at his own thoughts. He had Grimmjow anyway. She was twirling her hair between her fingers, giving him bedroom eyes while she was talking. Ichigo had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did you hear me, Ichigo?" He almost shuddered at the way she said his name and definitely not in a good way.

"Uh, sorry what did you say?"

She smiled at him. "Do you wanna go dance?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Uh no thanks, I don't like dancing." Now that was a lie. He loved music and dancing, he just didn't like to do it somewhere where people could see him.

She was already standing before him, instead of sitting next to him now, pulling on his arm. She leaned over and pouted. "Pleaaase?" Ichigo almost winced at the high pitch her voice had. Definitely not his type. And she was DEFINITELY in his personal space right now, something he did NOT enjoy. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but before he could even form words, she was pulled backwards roughly.

He looked up to see an angry boyfriend. 'Ha. Safe.'

"Back off from what's mine, bitch." Grimmjow sounded angry. Ichigo smiled at the 'mine'. He liked that.

"What do you mean yours?" Before Grimmjow could retort Ichigo answered her question. "What he means is that I'm his boyfriend. He just told you off before I had gotten the chance." He glared a little at Grimmjow at the last bit.

"I don't believe you!" She exclaimed loudly. Ichigo and Grimmjow both raised her eyebrows at her.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well you're not all girly." She had her nose tipped in the air. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not all gays are girly you know. Now piss off." She turned and strutted away, probably to gossip somewhere about them.

Ichigo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "I can handle myself you know…"

Grimmjow shot him an apologizing smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sorry, I know. Just couldn't stand her hanging all over you."

Ichigo smiled, uncrossing his arms. "It's fine." Grimmjow bend down and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go home, I've had enough."

Grimmjow grinned at him. "Make up sex?"

Ichigo laughed. "I'm not even angry."

Grimmjow shrugged, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him with him. "Just sex then."

Laughing Ichigo walked with him, treading their fingers together.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah. I stopped it there. Sorry for the long wait though! They're finally together! If you ask nicely I might add sexy times in the next chapter haha. I've no idea how much more chapters, or where this is going. Any suggestions? Leave a review folks :D**

**Love,**

**Alennah**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Writing/texting_

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N Sorry guys, a short one this time. With sexy time, as promised.**

* * *

When they came home they were both laughing.

"Her FACE when you said that."

"It's was more a mask than a face actually." Laughing again Ichigo threw his shirt on the ground. "I'm gonna take a shower okay?"

"Sure."

Ichigo hesitated when he was in the doorway. He paused and turned around. "You coming too?" Grimmjow grinned at him. "Was waiting for that question."

"And since when do you wait for permission?"

"Have to take care of my lady hm?"

It earned him a hit on the head, but also a blushing boyfriend. And that was totally worth it.

Xx

Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the shower. Turning the lock when he closed the door, he ogled his half naked boyfriend. Ichigo was just wearing black boxers. The boy grinned at him, turning slightly to turn on the shower. He dropped his boxers, stepping under the cold spray, shivering as he waited for it to turn hot. Grimmjow eyed his boyfriend slowly. Ichigo had closed his eyes, but kept the curtain open. Grinning he looked at Ichigo's legs. No matter how long he looked at them, those things were definitely a sin.

"You're doing it again." Grimmjow's eyes moved up, meeting Ichigo's amused ones.

"What exactly?"

"You were looking at my legs."

"And what if I was?" Grimmjow stepped forward. His eyes dropped to Ichigo's chest for a second and moved up slowly again. Ichigo was frowning at him.

"You're frowning." Grimmjow poked him between his eyebrows. Meanwhile Grimmjow had moved himself into the shower. He closed the curtain behind him.

"Your shower is small." Ichigo snorted. Grimmjow moved his hands to Ichigo's hips. Ichigo grinned at him. "Why don't you move closer then?"

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against him, kissing him hard. Ichigo moaned and he pushed his hands through blue hair, pulling slightly. "You know we have to be silent right?" The words sounded somewhat like a growl. Ichigo grinned in return. "Yeah?"

"Stop doing that then."

"No." Ichigo kissed Grimmjow again, stepping back to lean against the wall. He pulled Grimmjow against him, both groaning when their hips met. Ichigo reached between, tugging on both their dicks.

"Fuck, Ichi."

"Nhaa, Grimm."

Grimmjow braced his hands on the side of Ichigo's head.

"Turn around." Ichigo bit his lip slightly and Grimmjow groaned again. "Because you asked so nicely." Ichigo turned around, bracing his arms against the wall. "I'm gonna do this fast."

"Just hurry." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck and ears as he quickly put one finger in. Not wanting to waste time, he added a second and third as soon as possible. Ichigo was trying to stifle his moans by biting his hand. "You know…" Grimmjow panted as he lined himself up. "…Next time we're alone, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't even keep your noise in." Ichigo moaned quite loud as Grimmjow slowly worked his way in.

"Shit, so tight." Grimmjow grabbed the boy's hips tightly, trying not to move.

"Move. Now." Ichigo groaned out. Pushing his face into the other's shoulder, Grimmjow complied. He began to thrust hard and fast, not wanting to wait anymore. It didn't take long before Ichigo reached down and jerked himself off.

"Fuck Grimm, I'm co-ah-mming…"

"Shit Ichigoo. Fuuuck."

Ichigo watched how his legs were washed clean by the water. Grimmjow pushed himself off slowly, so Ichigo could turn around. He laughed softly when Ichigo put his head on his shoulder. "You're always so tired after sex."

"Hmm." Grimmjow smiled at him. They washed each other slowly, taking their time. Half an hour later, they were lying in bed, Ichigo snuggled up to Grimmjow's side. "G'night Grimm."

"Night Ichi." Grimmjow kissed his head softly and fell asleep almost immediately.

Xx

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of screaming. He yawned and ignored it, knowing it was quite normal in this household. He put on some pants and walked down stairs. The first thing he saw were the two oldest siblings, kicking the father, while the youngest was trying to calm them all down.

"Morning." Grimmjow yawned again, walking to the kitchen to get some food. Ichigo gave his father one more kick and followed the other to the kitchen, not missing Karin's smirk. He rolled his eyes and grabbed some bread, giving one slice to Grimmjow.

"Here."

Grimmjow grinned at him. "I did tell you before you should wear more of my shirts didn't I?"

Ichigo looked down at what he was wearing. He shrugged. "Didn't even notice."

"So why this time?" He motioned towards the crying father.

"Karin told Dad about Jinta. He responded by giving ALL of us a talk about sex."

"As if you don't know." Ichigo laughed and stomped Grimmjow again, paling when he noticed his father heard them. The result was quite disastrous: the man immediately began to cry again and roll on the ground before jumping up and running to the enormous poster of Masaki Kurosaki, his late wife. He told her, still crying, his son had already been 'deflowered' and had probably 'aids and other sicknesses.' Ichigo growled and pulled his father at his hair back from the poster. "Don't tell her nonsense, you old man. I don't have anything!" He saw Grimmjow grin at him from the corners of his eyes. "And you! Stop laughing!"

"But Ichi! You have been _deflowered_. How come you never told your best friend in detail!?" Grimmjow was full out laughing right now.

"Filthy asshole!" Ichigo screamed at him. "And STOP crying Dad!" His father stopped crying and looked up at Ichigo. He was sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed.

"On a more serious note, are you in a relationship?" Ichigo looked down in surprise. He heard Grimmjow and Karin snigger softly. He couldn't exactly lie to his father could he? Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah I am." The sniggering stopped abruptly. Before his father could reply Ichigo went on. "And I am NOT going to tell you who it is, I will tell you when I want to." His father nodded. Whipping a hand over his face Ichigo turned and walked to the kitchen, glowering at his older sister and boyfriend.

"Assholes."

"Bitch."

"Language, Ichi-Nii." Ichigo grumbled slightly and grabbed something to eat. Grimmjow leaned forward. "Whenever you are ready." He whispered softly in Ichigo's ear.

"I know. Soon okay?"

Grimmjow nodded.

Xx

That midday they went to Grimmjow's house. It had been some time since Ichigo had been there, so he insisted on sleeping there this evening. They walked there, since it wasn't that far. It was about 5 o'clock, just before dinner. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow on his arm just before they reached the door. "Grimm. I think I'm okay with your parents knowing. I just don't want to tell mine first."

"Pussy." Ichigo grinned at him. "You know my dad's gonna make a drama."

"Like this morning."

Ichigo frowned. "Exactly."

Xx

When they opened the door, Grimmjow's mom greeted them immediately, pulling them both in a hug. Marina Jeagerjaques was a beautiful woman almost the same size as Ichigo. She had long, slightly wavy blue hair, almost the same colour as Grimmjow's. She had big, blue eyes and a few freckles on her nose. After she was done smothering them with her chest they all went to the living room, where Grimmjow's father, Gregory, or Greg for short, was watching TV. Grimmjow had his looks from his father, same nose, chin, eyes, but his mother's hair colour, as his father's was a dark brown. They talked some and when dinner was ready, Gregory was the first to sit, Grimmjow an Ichigo following slowly.

"Come boys, sit down." Marina said, smiling at them. They were both still standing at the head of the table, while the woman put down the plates.

"Uhh Mom?" Ichigo almost let out a very unmanly squeal. He was damned nervous and Grimmjow's tone wasn't making it any better.

"Yes dear?"

"We've got something to tell you guys." Ichigo saw Greg raising his eyebrows. Well damn.

"Go on…" Marina said slowly, trying to understand what was going on. When Grimmjow just sighed and breathed deeply, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"Iamdatingyourson." It came out rushed and he immediately blushed bright red. There was silence after that. Grimmjow looked torn between laughing, hitting his boyfriend, screaming and crying. Gregory was still staring at them with raised eyebrows, but now with his mouth open. Marina however, was looking like she was going to burst. Ichigo hoped it was from happiness.

"OH MY GOD FINALLY!" Happiness it was. The boys both winced. She began hugging them both and was gushing about how long she suspected it. Ichigo didn't exactly catch what here exact words were. After Grimmjow was done reassuring his Mom they would tell everything later, a thing Ichigo was sure of they would not do, Greg finally opened his mouth.

"Congrats, boys."

He couldn't have said anything better.

* * *

**A/N **

**The story is almost finished! Hope you liked the chapter. This one is dedicated to my mom, though she doesn't read it. And guess what? Her name is Marina ;) Just for the record, Ichigo isn't afraid that his father won't except them, he just doesn't want all the drama. Btw, Gregory is called Gregory, because of Sherlock BBC. Yeah I´m obsessed... Please leave a review, I totally dig those!**

**With love, **

**Alennah**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N I do realise it's quite short again, but I still hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Well that went better than expected." Ichigo commented as he threw himself on Grimmjow's bed. Grimmjow laughed. "At least we didn't get 'the talk'."

"Wait till we tell my dad… He and Yuzu will cry, I swear." Grimmjow grinned.

"I hope your dad is going to give you the talk. I want to see you explain we already had sex."

Ichigo blushed a little. He stretched himself lazily, ignoring the look his boyfriend gave him, when the stretching caused his shirt to ride up.

"Throw me a book will you?" Grimmjow snorted at the request. He never understood what the other found so appealing about endless white papers with inked words. Ichigo however loved the things and had been reading as long as he could remember. Grimmjow had been sitting next to him or acting like the other's pillow for as long as they both could remember, when Ichigo was reading. So naturally, after he had thrown the book at the orange-head's head, he climbed in the bed with him, turning his telly on so he won't be bored. He wouldn't ever say it out loud to the other, but even though he couldn't understand the pleasure of reading a book, he liked the relaxing feeling of Ichigo leaning against him. He wasn't ever bored in the hours they did that, though he complained a lot about sleeping arms and legs.

It took some time to sit in the right way, but after a minute or two Grimmjow was leaning against the wall with his back, head resting on Ichigo's, arms wrapped around the boy who was sitting between his legs. Ichigo had pulled his own legs up, so he could rest the book on top of his knees. Grimmjow glanced down at the book wondering what the other was reading and smiled a little when he saw the title. Ichigo was reading The Hobbit and Grimmjow wasn't surprised at all. They had gone to the movie a few weeks ago and the other one had been totally obsessed. It was like Lord of the Rings all over again. So Grimmjow had bought him the book.

"Still not done with it?"

Ichigo shifted a little. "Yeah sorry, wanted to start it sooner but didn't have the time yet." Grimmjow shrugged. "It's fine, just hope you like it."

Ichigo nodded. "I do." Grimmjow grinned and put his head back. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, listening to Ichigo turning the pages and breathing softly.

Xx

Ichigo smiled. He had just taken a shower, letting Grimmjow sleep for a while. He went downstairs, getting himself something to drink before he also went to sleep. It wasn't that late yet, but he was quite tired. 'Obviously Grimm as well…' He chuckled to himself a little and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear." Marina smiled at him. She was sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

"Hello." Ichigo smiled back and walked to the fridge, grabbing some juice.

"I was wondering, did you tell your family yet?" Ichigo shook his head. "I'll soon though, but you know my dad." Marina looked at him in silence for a while, studying his face. "You should give your old-man some credit. He loves you and your sisters a lot, don't forget that." Ichigo was stunned for a few seconds. It was true that he didn't give his dad much credit. He knew the man loved them, but he never stopped to consider what he had done for them in the past years. What he still did every day. Ichigo frowned at his feet.

"Go to sleep Ichigo, my son is probably waiting." Ichigo laughed.

"He's sleeping actually." Marina laughed too. Her laugh lines looked good on her, Ichigo noted. He put his glass down. "Good night" He paused a little. "And thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie. Good night."

When Ichigo went into Grimmjow's room, the other was sitting on the bed.

"Where were you?"

"Getting something to drink." Grimmjow didn't reply but put on his pyjama pants instead. He petted the bed and Ichigo joined him gladly. Grimmjow stretched a little to put his light out and then lay down on his back, Ichigo on his side against him.

Giving Ichigo a soft kiss on the head Grimmjow closed his eyes. "Night Ichi."

"Good night."

They were silent for a few minutes. However, Marina's words were still tumbling through Ichigo's head,

"Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we tell my family tomorrow? And what about our friends?" Grimmjow thought about it for a few seconds.

"We can tell your family I suppose. We can just show our friends." Ichigo nodded against Grimmjow's shoulder, already dozing off again, looking forward to the next day.

Xx

Ichigo was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. When he asked Grimmjow about their friends, he had thought it'd be a few days until they'd let them know. But Ichigo's phone rang at 9 o 'clock the next day and even though it had been Grimmjow who had answered it, Rukia's voice had been clear. So now they were standing in front of a little restaurant, where they had agreed to meet for lunch. Lunch. With his friends. With Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Ulquiorra (whom Ichigo still found weird. What did the girl and Grimmjow see in him anyway?) , Keigo and Chad. Tatsuki and Mizuiro both couldn't make it, for some reason. Ichigo suspected they were just lazy. But still, he was nervous. He was so not prepared for this.

Grimmjow laughed a little at his behaviour. "You're such a girl sometimes."

"Shut up, prick." Ichigo frowned at him and marched towards the door, ignoring Grimmjow's chuckling. When he opened the door, Grimmjow was next to him again. He smiled at him when Grimmjow put a hand against his lower back. Ichigo had to admit, it helped to know, to _feel_ that the other was right next to him, no matter what their friends would say. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked in, spotting his friends immediately. It wasn't ever hard to spot his friends, they were a weird bunch.

They went to them quickly and nobody seemed to notice Grimmjow's hand on Ichigo's back. 'If they did notice' Ichigo thought 'then they probably don't think anything about it.' It didn't seem that weird to him actually, because everybody knew Grimmjow and he were extremely close. He did see Rukia smirk at him however. When he looked at Renji, who was at her side as usual, their eyes met.

'Oh. Seems like someone caught on.'

He knew Renji had his suspicions for a long time, as he was very close to both Ichigo and Rukia. Renji was smirking extremely smug at them both, as if he wanted to shout I TOLD YOU SO. He didn't however, and Ichigo was glad. Looking around one more time, to assure he didn't get any weird looks, he sat down. Grimmjow sat down next to him, retreating his arm.

Xx

Grimmjow was watching Ichigo talk to his friends. When they had to order some food, Grimmjow ordered for them both, knowing what the other wanted anyway. Ichigo hardly noticed. When Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow, he just shrugged. Ulquiorra nodded at him, slightly smiling. The bastard rarely smiled, so Grimmjow took it as a good sign.

"So where did you guys go at the party? You were suddenly gone?" Grimmjow heard Inoue ask suddenly. He looked up, interested in what his boyfriend would say.

"We had some trouble with a girl and called it a night. Was getting bored anyway."

Keigo looked up at this. "Cirucci right?" Ichigo nodded. "Heard her talk about you." Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. He looked slightly nervous Grimmjow noted. He put his left arm under the table, laying it on Ichigo's knee. The boy seemed to relax at the touch and Grimmjow was slightly proud of himself, being able to relax the other with just a touch.

"What did she say?" Again, Grimmjow was slightly proud. Ichigo had the habit to stutter a little when he was nervous. He didn't right now.

"Don't really know. Something 'bout you and Grimmjow." Keigo shrugged. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothing much." Ichigo said.

"Pff nothing much he says. The bitch was damn annoying, not taking no for an answer." Ichigo snorted at Grimmjow's answer. "You'd say she'd like you better. Blue is closer to purple than orange." This earned him a hit on the head and laughing from the others. Still laughing Renji answered him. "I can see why you said no though. I mean she is quite hot, but all the purple is just scary." Ichigo nodded enthusiastic. "Yeah thought I was going to drown in purple. Grimmjow came to the rescue though."

"Here's your food." The waitress interrupted them. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow.

"Didn't know I ordered food.."

"I did."

"Thanks." Ichigo just took a bite when he heard Inoue giggle. He looked up to her, slowly chewing the omelette. "Wha?"

"Swallow your food first Kurosaki-kun." She said, still laughing little.

"So why'd you laugh?" He repeated when he had swallowed his food. She smiled at him and blushed a little. "I always find it funny to watch you guys. Grimmjow snorted. 'She just finds Ichigo hot.' He thought drily. He looked at Ichigo, who was raising an eyebrow at the girl. Grimmjow just took a swig from his Coca Cola, when she opened her mouth again. "You guys are so cute together."

Grimmjow spit out his Coca Cola.

"CUTE?!" He almost roared. "I ain't CUTE!" Ichigo, who first looked shocked, was now laughing loudly at Grimmjow's reaction.

"You are cute when you sleep though. Like a cat."

"FUCK. YOU."

Grimmjow glowered at his boyfriend, who was laughing his head off along a few of the others.

"You didn't deny it." Chad suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Ichigo was still laughing a little. Grimmjow decided it was his turn to take revenge. He couldn't care less about what their friends thought about them. Time to make his arse of a boyfriend nervous again.

"Probably means that you didn't deny the together part." Ichigo suddenly blushed bright red.

"Wh-what?! I just didn't hear it that's all." 'Nice try, Ichi.' Grimmjow thought, noticing the looks they were given.

"So are you? Are you guys together?" Inoue asked eagerly. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, I guess so…"

"He means yes." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

"Prove it." Grimmjow barked a laugh at Rukia's request. "You are an evil woman."

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. He scowled at her. "I don't think you need proof. You've already seen enough."

Rukia grinned at the questioning looks she got. "I did didn't I? Still, why don't you prove it to the others?"

"Fine." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo, who shot him a scowl. "No it's not fine."

"Yes it is." And with that Grimmjow crushed his lips against Ichigo's. He had to stop himself from grinning when he felt Ichigo respond immediately. Ignoring the catcalls, he deepened the kiss, only breaking apart after he nipped at Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo was blushing furiously and they were bombarded with questions. Grimmjow grinned when he heard "Who tops?".

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**A/N **

**That was it for today. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, to be honest, I'm quite lazy and don't always want to write after a day of work. Hope you liked it though! Oh and guys, I don't have a Hobbit obsession, especially not a Thorin obsession (A). I think the next chapter may be the last, or at least almost the last. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fine Line**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **There is a fine line between best friends and lovers.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. I totally lost my muse for this story, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Meaning, that this is the last chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much, I tried, but it really didn't want to work. Well here it goes, enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo had been right when he said his father would throw a tantrum when he heard his son was gay. Not to mention in a relationship with Grimmjow. The man was currently on the ground crying and screaming like a girl. Grimmjow and Ichigo had decided to tell Isshin that evening, now their friends knew. Even if they could keep it a secret, like they always had, now they were officially together they didn't want to. Keeping distance, when all you want to is being close, sucks. They both had more than enough experience with that.

It all started kind of like it had in Grimmjow's house. Just after dinner instead of before, because Ichigo had a feeling it would go wrong and he'd rather face his father's moods with a full stomach, thank you very much.

After they had dropped the bomb, in not the most subtle way (I'm fucking your son), chaos ensued. Karin began laughing loudly, Yuzu covered her ears and Isshin dropped dead on the floor. This wasn't the bad part thought. After Isshin came to, he began wailing against the life size poster of Masaki, Ichigo's mom.

Ichigo had tried to shut him up and failed. He wanted to murder his father. Not to mention his boyfriend who was laughing his ass off.

"I'LL NEVER GET GRANDCHILDREN NAMED KUROSAKI NOW!"

Ichigo groaned. He wouldn't be surprised if his neighbours heard that.

"MY SON WAS DEFILED!"

Defiled? Seriously? One more thing and he'd kick him in the face.

"MASAKI OUR SON TAKES IT UP HIS BUTT!"

That was it.

He was done.

Ichigo slowly walked towards his father, practically fuming. Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if the boy was going to breath fire. He didn't, something Grimmjow was quite thankful for.

He did, however, kick Isshin in the back of his head.

"Would you SHUT UP for a moment?!"

Luckily, Isshin shut up.

"I love Grimmjow and nothing, and when I say nothing I mean _nothing,_ Is going to change that. So you better stop crying and get over it!"

Everybody was silent for a long time. Grimmjow was practically gaping at him. After a few minutes, he regained his posture and practically jumped on his boyfriend.

"NAWH I LOVE YOU TOO ICHI!"

Ichigo smiled with a mouth full of blue hair. Though he hadn't meant to say it like that, it was true. He was happy with Grimmjow and he loved him.

Grimmjow pulled back and grinned at him, looking all dorky and handsome. Ignoring the rest of the family, Ichigo grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Somewhere to his right, Ichigo heard Karin gag, but he ignored it. The kiss was soft and loving. Ichigo thought he was going to melt.

Though he'd never tell anyone that.

When they broke apart, he turned to see his father crying again, though less dramatic. For the second time that evening he was pulled into a hug, this time Isshin's arms were around him.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ICHIGO!"

Ichigo wondered why the guy always felt the need to yell so much. He didn't voice this question though, instead he answered with a small smile.

"Thanks, dad."

Isshin pulled back, still holding his shoulders, looking at him seriously.

"I'm always proud of you and I'll always love you, no matter what. You know that right?" Smiling brighter this time, Ichigo answered:

"Yeah I know."

Xx

"You know.."

"Hmm?" Ichigo peered into the bathroom when he heard Grimmjow's voice. He was undressing while Grimmjow was already taking a shower. Seeing his boyfriend looking at him, his head poking out between the curtain and the wall, Ichigo laughed.

"What is it Grimm?" Ichigo dropped his pants and took of his socks and underwear.

"Your father is kinda cool." Ichigo snorted as he stepped under the shower.

"Depends on how you define 'cool'"

Grimmjow laughed.

"True."

They stood there for a while, not really saying anything. After almost ten minutes Grimmjow began to wash Ichigo in the hope the orange head would do the same for him.

He did of course.

Xx

The whole evening was a lazy one. The weather was beautiful and the sun shone for a long time through Ichigo's window. Grimmjow and Ichigo lay on the bed talking and laughing, stealing kisses from time to time. They laughed as they talked about the last few days.

"He took it better than expected."

"You _could_ have brought it in another way. A more subtle one perhaps." They laughed again.

"But it was SO worth the look on your dad's face! Priceless I tell ya." Ichigo snorted. "I saw it. Be happy he accepts us, idiot."

"Hmm I am." Grimmjow moved forward and kissed Ichigo slowly.

"Mine." He whispered as they broke apart. Ichigo smiled brightly. "Yours. As long as you're mine." He grinned. "And perhaps even after."

"Who says there'll be an after?" They kissed again and touched slowly, tracing memorized bodies. When they opened their eyes they didn't say anything. Instead, they looked at the sunset, the blue sky slowly turning into a starry night, until they fell asleep.

Xx

At school, nobody was surprised. Though some were disgusted, most were actually really supporting. When Grimmjow wanted to beat some guy up because he called Ichigo a fag, some other guys beat him to it. Didn't stop Grimmjow from kicking the guy in the head though.

Lunch that Monday was the same affair as ever. They were all talking and laughing, goofing around. Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a lunch and the others made jokes about it. Rukia and Inoue were giggling about something in a magazine and Keigo desperately wanted to know what they were doing. When he finally caught the magazine, he was disappointed.

"Horoscopes?"

"My little sisters read those too." Ichigo said laughing.

Rukia grabbed the magazine quickly and tried to hide it, but Renji was faster. "Let me see." He pulled it out of her hands and he looked.

"These are for this month. The month is almost over."

"Hmpf I don't care. It's fun to read and if you want to know, they are often accurate." Rukia poked him in the chest, while Inoue nodded in the background.

"But these are just sentences! It's not even a paragraph!"

"Makes it more fun." Renji shook his head in disbelieve. "What does yours say then, if they are so accurate?" She looked down and quoted. "Don't wear heals this months, you might fall for someone."

"Soooo deeeep!" Grimmjow laughed. "Oh shut up you!"

"Did you fall for someone?" Renji looked slightly like he was choking.

"She doesn't ever wear heals." Ichigo said, trying to hold his laughter. "No I don't." Rukia looked amused. "But, I did fall though. They should've warned me for stairs too."

They continued to read the horoscopes laughing loudly.

"OI Ichigo! You know what yours says?" Renji was having trouble talking from all the laughing.

"Well?"

"It says: Don't be afraid for the next step, the line you're walking on is fragile, try to get the courage to step to the other side. YOU'RE FRAGILE HAHAHA." Renji was practically howling now.

"I'm not. That line is. Oh and Renji?"

Renji stopped laughing at Ichigo's serious tone. "Yeah?"

"I think mine is pretty accurate." He grinned "There _is_ a fine line between friends and lovers. Beware you don't fall down those stairs too."

Renji chocked and turned bright red.

Ichigo laughed, leaning back against Grimmjow, listening to his rumbling laughter.

'A line huh?' He thought, looking at the blue sky. 'Pretty accurate if you ask me.'

A swallow flew by, chirping softly.

He turned looking into eyes as blue as that sky.

"I'm glad you crossed that line."

"Me too Grimm. Me too."

* * *

**A/N **

**Jup THE END.I hope you liked it and please leave me your thoughts! It'd be really appreciated. I'm gonna put a poll on my page, about what I should write next. If you want, you can vote (: BTW A swallow is often seen as a sign of the beginning of new, good times.**

**With love, **

**Alennah**


End file.
